maybe we are made for redemption (but first let me find it for myself)
by MarvelousAvengfulLife
Summary: Maleficent never cared about anyone but herself and no matter how much Mal blinded herself, it was time to face the cold truth. Her mother never cared about her, she was just a pawn in her game, wanting to make sure Mal made it to the end before disposing of her. She couldn't blame them for not trusting her but they all knew what Maleficent could do.


**maybe we are made for redemption (but first let me find it for myself)**

" _Aurora there is an evil in this world, hatred, and betrayal. And I cannot keep you from it_." - **Maleficent, 2014**

 _"It is not true that everyone is special. It is true that everyone was once special and still possesses the ability to recover it."_  
― **Criss Jami**

* * *

When Mal first got the letter decreeing that she and three others were to go to Auradon. _Pretty, prissy, Auradon_. Mal rolled her eyes when Jafar and Cruella started arguing about the plan when her mother silenced them.

Her mother.

The mistress of evil, that's her mother. She thought about the plan all through the night, wanting to make sure everything fell into perfection. To release her mother from this pit and see her in all of her glory, just like how she would describe it before her death to Prince Phillip, and next to her would be Mal.

 _She just knew it._

* * *

Auradon was _too bright_. _Too cheery_. _Just too everything_. It did not feel real, more like a dream that Mal was bound to wake up from any second now but it wasn't. She was here in Auradon.

It did not help that the Evil Queen's daughter was one of the students picked to go with them. Jay tried flirting with her until he realized who she was. Everyone knew who she was, Mal made sure of that. As they walked around, the prince, Ben talked about the history of Auradon, Mal looked at Evie. She was pretty with blue hair that stood out but her eyes are what drew in Mal. When she spotted her, they were dark with flickers of gold filled with fear. It gave Mal some satisfaction, that after years of being banished, Evie knew exactly where her place was just like Mal knew exactly where her place was right next to her mother.

But she was given a tour of Auradon Prep by prince Ben himself and the Sleeping Beauty's daughter. As they walked around the corner into a hallway, a girl stumbled upon the group. She apologized to Ben and Audrey before looking at the VK's with wide eyes. Ben introduced her as Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter.

Now that peaked Mal's attention. She knew just where to start as Jane excused herself and started walking down the hall, Mal's green eyes trailing on her.

She knew exactly how to get that wand.

* * *

As Evie flourished in Auradon, _Mal was seeing where the wand was_.

As Carlos plunged himself into studies, _Mal made plans for the end of a kingdom_.

As Jay teared up the Tourney field, _Mal was overseeing that those plans worked_.

She would do her work, and make sure that everything went smoothly, this had to go smoothly. It was the only way to make her mother happy.

 _The only way_ , Mal thought as she looked at the perfect room in perfect Auradon.

* * *

She finally put her plan in motion with the first step to befriend Jane, which turns out, was _easy._ Sure, Jane was a bit terrified but as Mal played the "I'm just trying to find my footing in this new place" it seemed to work on her new bestie. Not only that but it was refreshing for Mal to hang out with another fairy, someone that understood what it was like to be a creature of magic among humans.

But even with this new friendship, Mal still had her sights on the wand. So she endured gossipy and awkward chats with Jane. Mal did not even know what to make of the daughter of one of the most powerful fairies in existence (the first one to come to mind is her mother but also the elusive _Blue Fairy_ ), the girl was shy, to say the least. She complimented Mal on her art while Mal, in turn, complimented Jane on her knowledge of the history of Auradon, especially the magical side of the kingdom's history.

Jane, Mal noticed, also loved to read on the Blue Fairy.

"She's never been seen ever since she turned Pinocchio into a real boy!" Even Mal was a bit intrigued about the Blue Fairy, she always asked Jane for some information curious as Jane to know whatever happened to the most powerful fairy in existence.

As she spent more time Jane, Mal came to like having the younger girl around. They sat together during prep periods or after the end of the day in her room doing homework. She even let Jane take a look at her drawing one day.

Jane looked at the drawings. "You have talent Mal, I wish I had some sort of talent?" Without even thinking, Mal blurted out. "You do. It's all that investigation and passion about the mystery behind the Blue Fairy. You do have talent, Jane." The girl smiled and it made Mal feel warm.

* * *

Mal was utterly alone this time. She missed Jane, she missed Jay, she even missed Carlos, _hell she even missed seeing Evie around!_

She let out a hollow chuckle, funny how love would be a weakness yet here she was feeling that pain after the truth was brought down upon her. She didn't blame Jay for jumping ship, she would have done it too if she hadn't been terrified and loyal to her mother.

That was the other thing that kept plaguing her ever since Parent Day- _her mother_.

It was weird-it happened the day after Parent Day when they did not show up. Ben was upset but understood that they were not ready to meet the heroes that made sure they were locked up with their parents on the Isle. She walked around the campus and then, as the sky darkened went to her room to sleep. That's when things turned odd.

Her dream was vivid, it almost felt real. She remembered a woman's voice through the fog, telling her that "you are meant for greater things Mal, so much. I am sorry for you but this is for your own good little one."

Instantly, the dream shifted to the Isle. She was on the Isle, in her home watching her mother talk among her fellow villains. "Will the girl go along with this?" Dr. Facillier's smooth voice questioned the mistress of evil. Maleficent gave the group a sly smile. "This plan cannot be risked for our revenge."

It sent shivers down Mal's back but she continued to watch. "Of course she would go along. The girl is just as weak as her _father!"_ Maleficent spat the word and continued. " _She's a fool_ , that one. Do you know that she thinks _she will be my co-ruler?_ " It made the whole room cackle along with Maleficent. "Once she gives me the wand, we will rule the lands that were once ours and our children along with the rest of Auradon will suffer! They will be our subjects, our minions as they should be. The era of darkness will come again, _mark my words!"_

It felt like a dream to Mal, and it was but for the life of her, she knew it was real. She just knew it and she knew that whatever fantasies she had about her mother finally accepting her as a partner was ripped to shreds. Now, Mal knew that everything changed, she just didn't know how much.

After the dream, things spiraled. Jane gave her the cold shoulder, sitting with Carlos and Lonnie. She knew something was wrong.

Later in the day, Jay told her what happened, that Carlos told Ben about the plan and in turn, told Jane. It all made sense and she felt some sort of relief that Carlos was the one to tell because now all Mal wanted to do was scream. She told Jay that the plan was done, she saw the surprise on her partner's face. He didn't push but Mal knew that with this revelation, Jay would go to Carlos with a truce.

He did and Mal did not blame him one bit.

* * *

Mal sat on the bleachers for what seemed like forever until she spotted someone waving at her from the bottom of the bleachers. She saw pink and knew instantly who it was, Audrey. The daughter of Aurora walked hesitantly towards Mal before sitting down in front of her. Mal raised her eyebrow at the princess. She was surprised to see her here considering what the history between their mothers was. She wondered if Audrey knew the _whole story._

"I know your dad." Audrey blurted out. It took Mal by surprise because she never even knew her dad, the only information Maleficent could muster in her anger was that "he was a coward" and "weak with love". She didn't even know Audrey knew him. "I also know about the whole plan. Evie and Carlos told us, we want to stop her, Mal."

She scoffed but Audrey continued. "I know it's random of me to drop this dad bombshell but I do know him. He wants to meet you but only if you want to, he wants to help you and so do we. To help more kids on the Isle and to stop your mother but it has to start with you Mal."

There was a lump forming in Mal's throat. How long has it been since she thought of her father? Possibly years but as Audrey told her about him, it flooded back to her being six wanting to know who this man was and how it almost seemed to good to be true. Mal almost wanted to believe that it was the Blue Fairy doing all this.

"Okay _beastie_ , I'll go." Audrey cracked a smile and so did Mal. How weird for two unlikely girls to share such a smile, such a crack, and such legacies.

* * *

When Mal and Audrey arrived at a castle, she was surprised to find out it was Queen Elsa's castle. She's heard stories of the 'Ice Queen' from Prince Hans, going on long rants whenever the villains were in their meeting at her mother's house. They always did that, ranted and plotted, Mal mused. Maybe that's why they never won? Here, Audrey explained, that the group held a meeting to talk with Mal. That made her even more nervous but Audrey calmed her by stating that they wanted to help stop Maleficent's plan.

Entering the castle, they were taken to a hall where the most unlikely people stood watching the to most unlikely girls enter. Mal instantly noticed Evie with the last people Mal would have seen in Arandelle.

 _"Shrimpy?"_ Old habits die hard for Mal as Audrey elbowed her. She'd have to work on that. Uma, on her part just ignored her while Harry Hook and Gil gave the purple haired girl cold looks. Jay gave her nod and Carlos just looked nervous. Evie and Jane, on the other hand, looked hopeful. The blue haired girl gave Audrey a smile and turned to look at Mal.

The VK's that were among them held their breath. It wasn't every day the daughters of two of the most infamous villains of the kingdom stood next to each other. Evie looked at Mal before pulling the girl into a gentle hug. Mal lost it, ever since the dream, she was paranoid. Terrified to her core that her mother would do something similar to what she did to Aurora. "I need your help. _She's going to kill me._ "

Everyone's eyes widened as Mal told her wild tale from beginning to end. She was practically shaking by the end, still remembering the way her mother described her plan, the cold apathetic look in her eyes. Maleficent never cared about anyone but herself and no matter how much Mal blinded herself, it was time to face the cold truth. Her mother never cared about her, she was just a pawn in her game, wanting to make sure Mal made it to the end before disposing of her.

"How can we stop this?" Ben looked around the room. " _Hades_. He's the only one that can reverse all this but we may need to bring in the big guns for this." Mal and Jay's eyebrows rose at Evie's comment. Every VK knew about Hades, he was the only villain to escape imprisonment because of his status as a god. He was the only being that the villans on the Isle were terrified about and bringing him into the mix was a big advantage in Mal's mind. "But how are we getting the god of the Underworld to help us?"

She looked around and noticed that some of them already knew the answer. She waited for an answer. "He's my dad." Evie finally said in a quiet tone. It took Mal a couple of seconds to fully process what she just said. " _Hades, is your father?_ " Mal's eyes widened at the information. Evie just nodded as if it was totally normal that her dad was the god of the Underworld.

Evie went into detail, telling them at she finally plucked up the courage to write to him. Needless to say, the lord of the underworld wanted to meet with them but only if the king allowed it. Now, all they had to do is to bring King Adam into the plan, convince him to help change things for the better of Auradon and on the Isle. The VK's were understandably wary of placing their faith in the king of Auradon but Ben promised that he would get his parents on their side.

Mal wanted to believe him but she wanted cold, hard facts, not flimsy faith. She wanted to make sure the king didn't screw them over and by the looks of it, everybody else was agreeing with her too.

Things were becoming strange, Mal thought. Maybe for the best that this uprising came from children that were tired of the mess the adults started and now, they were going to end it.

Mal could get behind this.

* * *

"Audrey?" Mal stumbled over her words before finally getting a grip on them. "What's his a name-my dad, I mean?" Audrey must have understood what she was trying to say. They were currently sitting in Audrey's car driving back to the school. "My mother calls him _pretty bird_ and so do I. Your mother called him _Diaval_."

The Raven. The raven Diaval was her father, Mal had so many questions but for now, she knew who he was. Audrey continued that instead of going back to school, for the weekend they would go to her home. Mal was about to protest but Audrey shot her down swiftly, by telling her, "

Mal hesitated before taking Audrey's hand, the princess looked at her.

In another life, this would have been a fairy with a back marred by the scars of where her wings were once, a raven by her side and a princess with cursed to sleep, calling her "fairy godmother."

 _Do all Fair people have wings?_

 _Most do._

 _Then why don't you? All the other fairies fly._

 _I had wings once, they were stolen from me. That's all I wish to say about it._

But here, this was reality, here they were another princess and another fairy in an alliance, trying to write the wrongs.

"Jane told me something couple weeks ago, something interesting about the Blue Fairy." The car stayed silent as she looked at the grassy hills of Audrey's home. She cocked her head and shook. "She told me that the Blue Fairy only comes when she is needed. When you find the second star on the right, you call her name. There she will find you, she will know what you want but she's never been seen in decades. But you never know, things have been impossibly proven these past few weeks for me, maybe this will be proven true." She stared at Audrey and she knew what Mal was thinking.

"Maybe." She echoed back to Mal.

Maybe it was time to topple things over, rebellions after all started with defying kings and tyrants.

* * *

 **NOTES: Whaaaaat? A Mal-centric story, you say? Yes, guys, I am full of surprises here! I hope you guys like it, don't forget to leave a comment!**

 **The character Diaval is from the film Maleficent, don't own the quote from the film and I don't own the quotes! I decided to do two quotes because it just felt right for reasons. Also, don't own the quote from Maleficent, see if you can spot it! :3 No relationship for Mal... YET! But right now, they are going to rebel.**

 **Hope you guys like it, more to come soon!**


End file.
